playboyvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Death
Lady Death, the Queen of Oblivion, Empress of Finality and Overlord of the Dead. She created the NecroWorld in spite of the mortal souls and to torture them more fouler than Hell. She was featured in the NecroMasters card game on October 18, 2012. After a while, Lady Death was invited to join Playboy Vampire to which she agreed to. Appearance Lady Death doesn't do anything to "sexually explicit" when reaping souls from the dead. She believes that dressing in that account would have her become less fearful than the cruel, environment that she rules with an iron fist. She wears a grim, Gothic wardrobe known as the "Garb of Finality" which consists of: *A black, skeletal leotard with grey tights *A skirt that drapes ominously with a skull and bramble design on it, held by a single, Onyx encrusted button. *Chest, shoulder and wrist plates made from a substance only found in her world known as "Thanotanium" which is a powerful metal that kills on the very touch of those who are not worthy of touching it. Only Lady Death and some of her most loyal followers are permitted to touch the substance freely. The plates themselves are designed similar to the skirt, skull and bramble designed. *And finally, a shroud which shows no sign of a face, but instead shows her ominous, displeasing eyes that would send terror down anyones' spine by a single, cold-hearted leer. The shroud has been slightly tattered at the bottom and too is riddled with skull and briar designs. Lady Death also carried a large, shadow-imbued scythe known as the "Scythe of Mortality". The scythe itself has magical/supernatural capabilities that help amplify Lady Deaths' Necromantic sorcery. the haunting aura can steal souls to those foolish enough to try and weild it without Lady Deaths' permission. When shooting for Playboy Vampire When shooting for Playboy Vampire, Lady Death will only ditch the skirt and shroud, having her legs exposed to be wearing metal boots of the same design. Without her shroud, Lady Death would appear to have death-pale blue skin, and white hair in a beautifully short, Martina McBride-styled haircut that was slithered on the ends as layers to peak out and up in the back and to fringe along her face in a straight croppy structure. Her bangs were followed through to be joined with the rest of her hair upon the sides. Personality In the NecroWorld In the world that silence in fear after an utter of her name, Lady Death has been known to be dictative, rash, merciless and hellbent on having things done only her way. The reason behind these crass traits is that she once fell in love with a Lich who mastered "Cryonecromancy" named Frostbone. For years, her and Frostbone would keep each other company and do things normal couples do. However, unaware that Frostbone was only rusing to eventually overthrow her and reign the NercoWorld. Eventually, his plans were thwarted by Lady Death who punished him by encasing him in solid ice inside the freezing mountains of what are now named after Frostbone. Ever since his betrayl, Lady Death became more menacing, spiteful and vicious to even her most loyal servants. Despite their various tasks to make her happy, her heart will always remain as cold as her ice cube-brained ex. In Midnight Woods After the creation of Midnight Mansion, Lady Death only seeked her only "companion", which was the sentient mansion itself. In response to Lady Death's cooing and baby talk, basically treating the house as a pet, Midnight Mansion acts exactly like a pet to Lady Death (despite his tall stature and ability to trap anyone inside its body willingly). Behavior Towards her Servants Lady Death's behaviour in the NecroWorld is that she is not to be taken lightly, nor is she to be flirtatious towards. Such acts result in punishments beyond reasoning. Nightmare World (A world also created by Lady Death) only have enough strength to be snarky and wicked towards Lady Death, however, most of the time, the residents only follow her every order, as well as the orders of the Boogeyman. Lady Death also has very little control over her own city due to various "Mindless Assault Gangs" emerging from the Zombie Slums, to quick and devious thieves stealing from her property. Lady Death is known to anger easily and will put anyone through tedious torture if they dare be caught by her or her forces. In Midnight Woods In Midnight Woods, Lady Death appears to sound more comfortable and relaxed. She escapes the NecroWorld to Midnight Mansion (or the Realm of the Living) to relieve some stress that has been piling up upon her. She sound more understanding, more thoughtful and more reasonable unlike back in her home in the Necropolis. Category:Playboy Vampire Staff Category:Playboy Vampire Category:Female Category:Females Category:Diety Category:Goddess Category:Unknown Category:Undead Category:Vampirettes Category:Characters